1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip for a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently available grips adapted for use with a video camera, a movie-camera, or a still camera include, in general, a so-called detachable type which is attachable to and detachable from the camera body and a so-called foldable type which is attached to a camera body in such a manner as to be capable of occupying one of two positions relative to the camera body, the two positions including an operating position and a storage or folded position. Both types of such grips include a member for fixing the grip body to the camera body in a predetermined state during an operating condition. Thus, of detachable type the grip usually includes, for example, a coupling screw and the foldable type of grip includes a locking member for locking the grip body at an operating position and in most cases the manually operable member of the fixing means is provided in a manner so as to be exposed to the outside of the grip body. However, if the manually operable member of the fixing means is exposed to the outside of the grip body, there is a possibility that a hand or a finger grasping the grip at the time of holding the camera may inadvertently touch the manually operable member, impairing the fixed state of the grip body. Also the fact that the manually operable part is exposed to the outside of the grip body is not desirable not only because of operational difficulties but also in respect to the design and appearance of the grip.